


Love Drunk

by LethalTeapot



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, alcohol use, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalTeapot/pseuds/LethalTeapot
Summary: Jonas goes to a nightclub for the first time.  He gets lonely and texts Mitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the fic I wrote last month. I only posted it on tumblr, though, and I want to have all my fics here now. :]

The club is dark and smokey, and the air is thick with the smell of body sprays and… something sweet? It must be the smoke machine. Jonas is sitting in a booth in the far corner, but he can see the dance floor from where he is. Every so often, he glimpses one of his friends. They all seem to be having a good time. It’s not as bad as he thought, though. No one has bothered him, and the darkness and the loud music is actually kind of soothing, in a way. Even the weird smell from the overused smoke machine is relaxing. He sips his drink. The table is scattered with empty glasses from when he and his friends first got there. He hopes a server won’t come and take them away, because then he’ll look even more alone.

Kim insisted that he had to go to a club with them at least once, but she had just left him alone to go dance after 20 minutes. He sighs and looks around. The colourful lights were nice. Jonas wonders for a moment if anyone would notice if he used his lights. Probably not. He sips his drink again.  
He’s suddenly surprised by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulls out his phone.

_Mitchy [10:46pm] : “wer r u???”_

Mitch’s text is nearly impossible to read, as usual.

_“I’m at Upstairs.”_ He types back.

_Mitchy [10:47pm] : “wat the fuk is tht??"_

_Joey [10:48pm] : “It’s a nightclub on Government street. I’m with Kim and some other people from class.”_

Jonas sighs again, shifting in his seat in the booth. They had asked him if he wanted to dance with them, but he had said no.

His phone buzzes again.

_Mitchy [10:48pm] : “WAT”_

Jonas was wondering that himself.

_Joey [10:49pm] : “They said that I should go at least once.”_

_Jonas [10:49pm] : “But they’re dancing now, so I’m just sitting in the booth by myself.”_

He hesitates before sending the next one.

_Joey [10:51pm] : “I wish you were here with me.”_

_Mitchy [10:53pm] : “im alredy on mywayy”_

_Joey [10:54pm] : “Wait! Mitch! You know they make you pay to get in, right?”_

No response.

_Joey [11:01pm] : “Mitch?”_

_Mitchy [11:04pm] : “ya i knw im in line rite now”_

_Mitchy [11:06pm] : “fuk this is taken forevr im just gona jump th line”_

_Joey [11:06pm] : “MITCH!!”_

No response again.

Crap.

\-----------------------

Mitch pushes his way through the line to the front. Someone tries to grab him.

“What the fuck, dude!”

But he just turns and scowls at them, making them let go immediately. When he reaches the front, he slams a twenty onto the counter along with his IDs.

“Dude, you can’t just jump the line like that.” The bouncer scolds.

Mitch just growls and slams another twenty onto the counter. “My boyfriend’s in there an’ he got abandoned by his friends.”

The bouncer sighs and picks up Mitch’s IDs, scanning them briefly. After a moment, he hands them back, along with the second twenty.

“Alright dude, you can go in.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mitch grabs his ID and the money and storms into the nightclub.

\-----------------------

Mitch scans the club, using his height to find Jonas in the mass of sweaty bodies. There. He sees him. Sitting all alone in a booth. Enraged that Jonas’ friends would leave His Joey alone like this, Mitch makes a beeline for his boyfriend, aggressively pushing people out of his way as he goes.

He saunters up to the table, attempting to gracefully slide in next to Jonas in the booth. Jonas jumps, startled, as Mitch bumps into him.

Jonas looks up, terror on his face for a split second before realization hits him, and his expression melts into the purest loving face Mitch has ever fucking seen. Mitch’s heart skips a beat when Jonas gently grabs his hand on the table. Fuck. They’ve been dating for 3 years now, but even still after all this time… Literally anything Joey does fucks him up. Fuck it. He’s in love with the most beautiful boy in the whole fuckin universe and this boy loves him back. His heart does a somersault. His hand clenches into a fist under Jonas’ tiny hand for a moment before he turns and gently grabs Jonas by the face.

“Fuck. I love you.” The music is way too loud for Jonas to actually hear what Mitch said, but he knows. It’s Mitch. He says the same, dumb sappy stuff all the time. Jonas smiles back at Mitch.

“I love you too.” He mouths the words, and before he knows it, they’re kissing. Mitch is warm and safe. His hands are in Jonas’ hair; pulling gently, then sliding down his neck and shoulders. Mitch’s hands are everywhere at once; touching him, caressing his skin, fondling his hips.

Vaguely, from far away, Jonas notices that Mitch is pushing him back up against the wall at the back of the booth. Suddenly, he remembers where they are. Jonas’ hands are up in a flash, pushing urgently on Mitch’s chest. What if his lights get out of control?!

Instantly, Mitch lets up. He pulls away from Jonas with a frown, but there is concern on his face.

Jonas opens his mouth to speak, realises that it’s too loud for them to speak, and pulls out his phone instead. He opens the app the lets you chat with the person next to you and types:

_“ Not here…”_

_“There’s too many people.”_

He hands the phone to Mitch. Mitch looks at it quickly before attempting to type with his huge fingers. He hands the phone back to Jonas.

_“Itts dark tho.. . No wun wil notiss us”_

He winks at Jonas before grabbing the phone again.

_“No itss ok do u want a drnk?”_

Jonas nods. He doesn’t bother typing anything after that. Mitch knows what drinks he likes.

Mitch leans forward and kisses Jonas briefly on the mouth before awkwardly scooting himself out of the booth. Jonas watches him walk away into the crowd of people, smiling to himself.

After what seems like eons alone in the booth, Mitch arrives back with two drinks in his hands. He hands one to Jonas and scoots back into the booth to sit close to him.

They sit like that for a while; not talking, just touching. Sometimes they kiss, but it’s brief. Mostly, though, they’re just looking at each other.

\-----------------------

Mitch is practically hanging off Jonas by the time they stumble home. Mitch must’ve had way stronger drinks that him, ‘cause Jonas is pretty sure they both had the same number of drinks, but whatever. He’s drunk too. Jonas fumbles his keys trying to get them in the lock, causing Mitch to laugh at him.

“Yo… haha… Jo….ey, lemme do it.” Mitch slurs while digging in his pocket for his keys.

He finally pulls them out, and immediately misses the lock entirely. His key hits the door and he drops it on the floor.

Jonas bursts out laughing. “You’re drunker than me!”

Mitch snorts, and bends down to pick up his keys, but he loses his balance and tips forward too far.

“Fuck!” His head briefly connects with the wall before he collapses to the floor next to their door.

Mitch groans, rubbing his head and turning around to sit against the wall next to the door. He looks up at Jonas, grinning.

“Shit you’re right.”

Jonas laughs lightly, looking down at his ridiculous boyfriend. His ridiculously cute boyfriend. He’s suddenly struck by how much he loves this dork. The feeling almost knocks him over. Jonas just stands there, staring down at Mitch, in awe.

“What?” Mitch looks nervous for a second. “Do I got somethin on my face?”

“No…” Jonas replies as he squats down next to Mitch. “I just really really love you.” He whispers before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Mitch’s.

After a second, Mitch pulls back and looks at Jonas. He looks at all the perfect fuckin features on his perfect fuckin boyfriend.

“I really really fuckin love you, too.” He tries to pull Jonas back into the kiss and into his lap, but Jonas pulls away and stands up, ‘causing Mitch to make a whining noise in the back of his throat. Jonas just shakes his head, offering Mitch his hand.

“C’mon… Let’s just go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dumb fluff!
> 
> There might be an epilogue later, who knows ;]
> 
> Original post: https://marrasaurusrex.tumblr.com/post/157216264145/another-mitjo-fic
> 
>  
> 
> Characters and comic belong to Mars (aka smokeplanet)! <3


End file.
